


an abrupt invitation

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Kink, Post-Mission, Showers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is tired, so Ronon helps him into the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an abrupt invitation

When they finally got back, John collapsed face down onto his bed.

"Mmm, I don't think I have the strength to take a shower," John grumbled, then sniffed and added, "Though a shower is much-needed after that mission."

Ronon, who should have been just as exhausted but was somehow still standing, grabbed John by the shoulder and pulled him up.

"What're you doing?" John groaned. He squinted tiredly to try and read Ronon. If he were trying to keep John awake for some post-mission sex, that would be worth it, but otherwise, John thought, _back to bed._

"Let's get you showered, like you said," Ronon said.

John rolled his eyes but let Ronon walk him to the shower. He smiled a little as Ronon gently tugged John's clothes off, stripping off his shirt and pants and boxers. It wasn't like Ronon. (It was exactly like Ronon to pull John's clothes right off his body but not like him at all to do it slowly and neatly).

Ronon turned on the water and then helped John into the walk-in shower, and John closed his eyes at the soothing heat, the light pressure against his sore muscles. He reached out his hand then, so Ronon would help him keep his balance.

Of course, his real reason was to surprise Ronon and pull him into the streaming water. 

Soon Ronon was right in front of him, still clothed, getting soaking wet from the shower.

"I should really make you pay for that," Ronon said, mouth caught between a smile and scowl.

"Please, Mr. Reflexes, we both you know you let me do that," John smirked. "But, I suppose, if it makes you feel better, you could punish me anyway."

Ronon stepped forward, hands gripping John's hips, pulling their bodies together. "Count on it."

**Author's Note:**

> For milly-gal.


End file.
